1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a pressure sensor having a nanostructure and a method for manufacturing the same. More particularly, it relates to a pressure sensor having a nanostructure attached on the surface of the pressure sensor and thus having improved sensor response time and sensitivity and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pressure sensor is a device used to measure pressure of liquids or gases and converts the measurement result into an electrical signal that can be processed or controlled easily.
Recently, as the pressure sensor is used for brain surgery, higher response time and sensitivity are required for the pressure sensor. During the brain surgery, measurement of intracranial pressure is very important since the intracranial pressure is closely related with hemorrhages and complications. Therefore, a pressure sensor capable of sensitively responding to a small change in the intracranial pressure is required.
Various methods are presented to improve the sensitivity of the pressure sensor. FIG. 1 shows an ITO/PET film having a microstructure which is attached on an existing pressure sensor.
Referring to FIG. 1, an ITO/PET film having a microstructure is fabricated using a silicon mold. The ITO/PET film is attached on a pressure sensor to improve the sensitivity of the pressure sensor.
However, the fabrication of the ITO/PET film using the silicon mold is restricted for a microsized structure. That is to say, it is not applicable to a smaller, nanosized structure. When a nanosized structure is introduced to the pressure sensor, the response time and sensitivity of the pressure sensor may be further improved.